


The comfort in doing nothing

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus has had a bad day. Alec wants to meet him anyway.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	The comfort in doing nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I'm back! The last couple of weeks have been hectic and I haven't written much. But they gave me the inspiration to write this little thing! I hope you enjoy it!!

The day had been horrible. 

It felt like even a portal hadn’t been fast enough to take Magnus to all the places he was needed in. It was a testament of how busy he’d been that there were currently several text messages from Alec unanswered on his phone, and the ones he had managed to read and reply to had gotten short one-worded replies.

Texting Alec through the day was one of Magnus’ favorite things, but he felt so tired and irritated that he didn’t have the energy for proper replies even now when he was finally home.

His last client of the day had caused a small explosion as he was trying to help Magnus and it was evident from the state of Magnus’ clothing. The sleeves of his shirt were burnt and his whole attire smelled like smoke. 

He was just about to head into the shower when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket with a sigh and felt guilty as soon as he saw the caller ID.

“Alexander,” Magnus answered the phone.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec greeted. “I’m so happy to hear your voice.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t replied to your messages,” Magnus said. “The day has been no less than hectic.”

“It’s okay,” Alec replied. “I get it. I was just worried that something might have happened.”

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, why hadn’t he thought about that? In their lives, a suspicious silence from someone meant bad things more often than not. If Magnus had been in Alec’s shoes he’d wanted to make sure too.

“I’m okay,” Magnus said. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“You were busy,” Alec brushed the apology off. “It happens, I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“More or less,” Magnus said. “The day has been horrendous and I’m glad to be home.”

“Would you like me to come over?” Alec asked. 

“I’m not the best company right now,” Magnus said.

“That’s not what I asked,” Alec replied, hearing the things Magnus left unsaid. His kind words made something break inside Magnus and it made him like the other man a little bit more. “Do you want me to come over?”

“Please,” Magnus replied. Hiding from Alec would do good to neither of them and just talking to him had made the pressure in his chest ease up a little.

“Okay,” Alec replied. “I’m on my way.”

“Thank you,” Magnus breathed out.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

And with that, the call ended.

Magnus used the time it took Alec to reach the loft by taking a quick shower and getting rid of the ruined clothes. He was just stepping out of his bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

The sound made Magnus’ lips lift up in a small smile and he headed to the door to let Alec in. As soon as he opened it he was greeted by a small smile and a worried up and down look from Alec.

“Hey,” Alec said as Magnus stepped to the side to let him in.

“Hey,” Magnus replied. “Would you like anything? Coffee, tea, a drink? Have you eaten?”

“I’m fine Magnus,” Alec replied and walked further into the loft. Magnus followed him to the sitting area and watched as Alec sat down on the couch. Alec patted the space next to him and Magnus gladly complied, sitting down.

He couldn’t hide the small sigh of relief the action caused.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Alec said. “Let me worry about you.”

Alec got more comfortable on the couch and pulled Magnus closer, keeping his arms around Magnus even as Magnus was resting against his chest. Magnus smiled at the confidence which Alec did this all with.

Magnus hummed as Alec pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered their legs with it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked, his voice low and calming near Magnus’ ear. The words were accompanied by a brush of lips against Magnus’ temple.

“Not really,” Magnus said. “Today has just been a lot. Nothing worse than normal happened but it felt like  _ everything _ happened on the same day.”

“You don’t have more clients tonight?” Alec asked.

“No,” Magnus replied. “The next meeting is tomorrow at noon.”

“We can spend the next fifteen hours doing nothing,” Alec offered Magnus. “The only thing you need to worry about is getting enough rest. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.”

“You’re going to stay?” Magnus asked, his tone hopeful. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

They stayed on the couch for a long moment until Magnus could feel the worst of the stress melt away. As much as Alec insisted he didn’t need anything, they ended up ordering dinner, because Alec found out that Magnus had gone through the day with quick snacks and no real meal. 

They didn’t really do anything, merely spent time together and talked, but once Magnus got over the feeling of needing to be entertaining and realised that Alec was enjoying this quiet evening as well, he was able to fully relax. When his head hit the pillow after a full meal and some mindless television shows, all that had happened earlier that day felt more like a distant memory than a cause for stress.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, you can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
